If Bella Chose Jacob
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Set at the end of Eclipse and continues into Breaking Dawn. What if Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward? Jacob/Bella slash and LOTS of fluff. SPOILERS for Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

"You're marrying him?" Jacob's voice growled, shocking me.

"Jake, I-" I searched for something to say, but it was in vain. Suddenly I had a thought. I turned to Edward. "You knew he was listening!"

"He deserves to know," Edward murmured softly. I turned back to Jacob only to see him storming away. "Jake! Stop!" I began to run after him and when Edward tried to stop me I yelled, "Don't!' Jacob was my friend, not his, they were enemies and he had no business stopping me from going after him whether he was my fiancé or not. "Jake, please!"

"I'm done," Jacob snarled. "I'm so done!" He turned around at the edge of the snowy cliff and glared what would probably be an award-winning death glare at me.

I had to think of something, a way to make him calm down and be rational. "What can I do?" I asked. Because I would do anything for him.

"You can't do anything," Jake answered. "I can. By going out there and killing something."

What?! "No!" I screamed. "You're-you're not thinking clearly. Don't do that!"

"Or maybe I'll get myself killed and make it simple for you," he offered.

I was completely and purely horrified at just the thought. "No! Jake, stay."

"Why?" He walked back over to me. "Give me one good reason."

This one I could easily answer. "Because I don't want to lost you," I supplied.

Jake looked at me for a long moment. "It's not good enough."

"Because you're too important."

"Still not good enough." He began walking away, and everything inside me was screaming.

"Jacob!" He stopped and my brain searched for something that could possibly make him come back. "Kiss me," I finally blurted out, and when he turned around his expression was full of surprise. "I'm...asking you...to kiss me."

He took a few long strides towards me and when his lips touched mine, it was like fire. It was nothing like kissing Edward. I was kissing my best friend. His body was warm, especially his lips and oh, his tongue. I was warm too, regardless of the snow, with Jacob's arms around me.

When he pulled back his eyes were sparkling with love. "Bella," he breathed. "Marry me, not him. Please. I have so much more to give you."

I gazed into his eyes. After another long moment I said, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**reddragon09: The next few chapters will partly be about how Bella copes with the decisions she's made and the changes that are happening in her life, and her feelings about them. It's not really something I'm going to dwell on the whole story but I will definitely write about it. Plus she has Jacob and of course he will be there for her and comfort her, especially about Edward and the decisions he makes about Bella's choice. **

**meowpgirl1: Thanks! I'm not really sure where this is going to go either but I have quite a few ideas to write about. **

**twiluvergaga: Thanks and I'll try to keep updating as much as I can(: **

**1241070: (:**

**Jacob Lupo: Thanks I will try to update soon **

**Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story! Now on with the next chapter-**

I hadn't given the Cullens any thought during my kiss with Jacob, and it wasn't until we returned to the tent to find Edward gone that panic hit me. "We have to see if they left," I decided with finality. Jacob sighed, knowing he couldn't stop me, and began to follow me back to my truck.

Edward's Volvo was gone, it had been parked beside my truck. I climbed in and Jacob got in beside me, and I began the drive to the Cullens' house. "It's empty," I said when we got there. Still I ran inside and checked every room, and sure enough I was right. "I feel so awful." I sank down on the floor and leaned against the wall. My vision was blurry as I fought to keep the tears in.

"It's not your fault, Bells." Jacob sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, and he kissed my hair. "They could have stayed."

I felt terrible. "They were like family."

"Well they're not your family, not after they just randomly left because you agreed to marry me instead," Jacob said, his voice ice cold.

"I'm still your family," a voice said.

Alice!

I looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway. She came over to us and I got up and threw my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to make them listen, but Edward is really upset and everyone else is just trying to calm him down."

"He's not going to go to the Volturi again, is he?" I asked suddenly, panic overwhelming me.

"Everyone else followed him to make sure he didn't," Alice assured me. "But I'm here to be your friend. And I support your decision to marry Jacob." She looked over at him and smiled slightly, and Jake nodded. I smiled too, happy my two best friends had finally agreed on some sort of truce. But I just hoped Edward would find a way to forgive me, because I still cared about him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Days were passing and my graduation was coming up quickly. Jacob and I had planned a graduation party for that night that really was more of an engagement party but no one but Alice knew. Alice was staying in my room, Charlie hadn't taken long to convince because he thought Alice was great. So did I. I loved how well everyone was getting along. It made me happy.

Still, the sudden change was weird. Everything had changed all of a sudden, and some nights I woke up in the middle of the night after a bad dream, drenched in sweat. One particular night I woke up in tears, the dream had been about Edward being killed by the Volturi. The rest of the Cullens apart from Alice had joined the Volturi and began killing humans instead of animals. I didn't regret choosing Jacob over Edward, but I couldn't bear the thought of my family-or, my former family-killing innocent people.

On that particular night when I woke up, Alice immediately put down her homework and said, "Bella? Are you okay?"

I was crying too hard to form complete sentences. "Edward...Volturi...humans...killed..."

"Bella, I need you to breathe and tell me what's wrong," Alice encouraged softly. So I explained the dream and when I looked up into her golden eyes they were full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry Bella," she apologized, and she wrapped her arms around me. Her cool arms around me felt nice since I was hot. I got up and turned the fan on and then I went back to bed, comforted by the fact that I was not alone.


End file.
